The Giraffe
by BoredGamer
Summary: What if a witch had kept just a piece of her memory? And that memory was triggered by a stuffed animal giraffe picked up by a survivor? Just a little story put together by a friend and myself at 2 am in the morning. Witch x OC
1. The Kindness

A lone witch sat alone sobbing in the dark, it has been like this since the infection spread. Every day and every night, the sadness and loneliness never stopped. She didn't know why, but it's not like she cared anymore anyway. A bright light made its way into her little dark room, this began to annoy her. 'Who dared to intrude? She tried to make out who the survivor was only to find the source of the light to be from not a "who" but a "what". In the distance was a place with beams of light shining into the sky in all directions, it seemed familiar to her somehow. She headed towards it for some unknown reason other than an odd but comforting feeling.

Once there she looked around at the stuffed animals scattered all over the ground. A boy walked towards the pile, he didn't notice her lurking in the shadows. She thought to herself how foolish this boy seemed until something caught her eye. A bright giraffe stuffed animal that seemed to shine in the light was picked up by the boy, it seemed so familiar to her, a faint memory of another boy came into mind, he had a bright smile and shining eyes, the feeling that was building up inside her was a mixer of a different kind of sadness and a new feeling she hadn't had for a long while. The memory continued with the boy throwing his hands up into the air and cheering, he then came closer with a giraffe stuffed animal in his hands held out to her then the memory faded and she was forced back into reality. She looked back to the boy again who was now walking away, she silently followed him through the carnival admiring from afar.

After a hour or so of walking he headed into one of the many circus tents looking for supplies when he accidentally tripped over a ball causing him to fall forwards and send his flashlight flying ahead of him. he looked up to see it roll and face a pair of pale almost dead like feet, figuring it a zombie he panicked quickly grabbing the flashlight and taking out his pistol. He shined the light onto their face about to shoot when he noticed that they didn't look quite like the other zombies. 'was it another special infected?' he wondered. Neither of them moved for a while until the boy spoke up.

"He-" he tried to speak but his voice came out a bit crooked, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello?"

The what seemed to be a young woman just stared at him wondering why he hasn't tried to kill her yet. Not knowing how to respond she awkwardly looked around the room her face lighting up at the sight of the giraffe sitting on a table near her. The boy followed her gaze over to it then back to her then to it. He slowly backed up only looking back to make sure he wasn't going to hit anything, he slowly reached over to grab it after putting his pistol away taking quick glances to look at the both of them.

"You want this?" he asked.

She just looked back and forth between the boy and giraffe unsure of what to do. He slowly approached her and held out the giraffe to her, she remand frozen looking back and forth still between the two until she reached out and grabbed it and pulled it closely to her chest hugging it. He smiled and patted her head.

"You know...you're kind of cute in your own way"

She looked at him surprised then for the first time in what seemed like an eternity she smiled, for once the sadness was gone.


	2. The Memory

Her pitch black hair flew in the wind, screams echoed around her but she stayed silent, her eyes closed almost as if she were asleep. The wind flowing through her hair slowly died down, and the screams around her grew quiet more could be heard in the distance though. She opened her eyes and removed the restrains around her. She carefully stepped off the 'The Screaming Oak'.

He watched her walk towards the exit among the other people; even on this ride she showed no sign of fear. Her wavy hair had been messed up due to the forceful winds but was still half way down her back, resting on top of a pure white knee-high sundress. He followed her down some paths as he noted the lack of people around, he choose now to silently sneak up behind her. As he reached out and grabbed her shoulder he felt something hit his cheek, next thing he knew he was on the ground with a throbbing pain in his cheek.

He looked up at the girl's face, her annoyed expression softened a bit once she saw him on the ground and changed to a mild disappointment. He rubbed his sore cheek well the girl placed her hands onto her hips as she shook her head.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard Madison!" he said well staring at her sky blue eyes.

"Well don't sneak up behind me _Steven, _and what did I say about calling me 'Madison'?" she said looking back down at his emerald eyes, covered partly by his short messy ginger hair.

"I could say the same to you Maddy" He replied well standing up.

"Why do you even want to be called 'Steve' anyways?" Maddy asked.

"Well why do you call yourself Maddy?" he asked with a cheeky grin as they started walking along the path together.

"Touché" She responded, "And to answer your question, it's because it's too formal sounding, annoying really. Just like these clothes!" she said well gesturing to her sundress and blue choker.

"Really? I think that looks actually quite good on you, oh! By the way, wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" He asked pointing to the slow moving wheel.

"Ehhh…" she said waving his comment and suggestion off.

"I'd rather much be wearing something like what you have on" She said gesturing to his white and orange plaid shirt over top of his worn out, ripped dark blue jeans.

"But that white dress really does look good on you!" he argued.

"Nehhhh…" She said waving him off again, she was never one for compliments.

Steve looked around for a ride or something entertaining, it didn't really matter to him as long as it wasn't something like the mirror house, it's way too easy to get lost in that blasted place.

"Hey! Let's go in there!" Maddy said sounding excited, Steve looked over and felt the colour drain from his face as he looked at the haunted house she was pointing to.

"Do we have to?" moaned Steve pouting.

"Yes!" She simply stated as she began dragging her helpless friend along.

* * *

The line went down rather quickly, faster than Steve would have liked it to have, and already they were walking through the dark lit corridors well ghostly sounds echoed throughout them. Steve crouched down behind Maddy, the height difference making it a tad awkward well Maddy just strolled on through as though this was a daily routine for her.

The wall shook well footsteps were heard on the floors above them causing Steve to crouch down lower well Maddy just chuckled at her friend's scared looking face. As they turned the corner of one of the many hallways there was a rather creepy looking portrait of a middle aged man in expensive clothing at the far end. as they continued they could hear the screams of another group somewhere inside the house, it was hard to pin point the location but it was clear that the group was of teenage boys, or men who sounded like them. As they pasted the picture the eyes moved to look at Steve whom of which let out a whimper and nudged Maddy along faster.

They came to a room that had blood splattered across the walls and floor, it looked like a dining room only a few chairs had been knocked over and the table had an un-healthy amount of blood on it. As the light continued to flicker they made their way over to the door on the other side of the room, the dark corner to the side of it made Steve more un-settled than anything else here, well maybe not the portrait. As Maddy reached for the door handle the torso and head of a blood-crazed clown popped out from the darkness causing Steve to scream like a young girl and cling to Maddy's back well she laughed her head off at her friend's reaction. They moved further into another hallway that was darker then the first few, a sound of a chainsaw could be heard behind the two, Steve looked behind himself wondering what it was.

"Run!" Maddy yelled grabbing Steve's hand and practically dragged him through the hall well the sound of the chainsaw grew louder and louder behind them. A pair of blood red curtains were just a head of them, they ran through it and found themselves at the end, a lady who looked like she worked there said something to them but they were to out of breath to reply and didn't really hear her anyways. Once they recovered they looked around at the groups that had been ahead of them, they could see a group of three boys who looked to be sixteen Maddy guessed they were the ones who they heard screaming and a group of two girls who looked about thirteen.

"I thought you didn't get scared pipsqueak" Steve said nudging Maddy with his elbow.

"I don't. You just would have ruined the fun if you just stood there in processing mode." She said nudging him back. "And don't call me _pipsqueak_; I'm only one year younger. I even look older than you!" She said with a death glare.

"Yeah, whatever pipsqueak." He said sticking his tongue out.

"I wonder if he had a sack on his head" Steve wondered aloud randomly.

"Resident Evil four reference?" Maddy asked, knowing Steve wasn't really into games, but she hoped he knew this one at least.

"Resident Evil?" Steve asked puzzled. "I just thought that it would be a cool little thing to add in, probably cooler then whatever you're talking about".

Maddy stood there with an unimpressed look on her face glaring at him for a moment until she grabbed his shirt, walked over to the door and threw him back inside. It was quiet for a moment then a chainsaw could be heard followed by the girly screams of Steve as a smile grew across Maddy's face. The groups around them stared as Steve came running out and fell onto his face after tripping.

"Well…?" Maddy asked.

"Well what!?" Steve asked looking rather annoyed well panting.

"Did he have a sack on his head?" She answered still grinning.

"No, sadly. Are you happy now?" He said straightening up.

"Yes. So what should we go on next?" Maddy asked walking over to Steve.

"Ferris Wheel?" he tried asking again.

"No. How about bumper cars?" she suggested.

"Okay, at least that won't be scary" Steve said well sighing in relief.

* * *

As they made their way to the bumper cars Steve pouted and tried again to go on the Ferris Wheel only to be meet with another no, followed by being asked well ordered to stop asking, but they both know he'll keep asking. It was his of his favourite things after all! Once they got there they agreed to be against each other.

Maddy got into a blue car with a number four on it well Steve got stuck with a pink car with an eight on it. Not even a minute into the round Steve had gotten hit about five times. Maddy after a little bit saw the perfect opportunity to hit Steve, unlucky for her though she wasn't exactly that great with the controls so she ended up missing him completely and ended up getting hit by him and someone else instead.

"You only hit me cause the controls suck" Maddy stated after time was up and they were heading out the exit.

"Yeah, whatever you say" Steve said in a mocking tone.

"It's true! And at least I didn't get a pink car!" Maddy argued back.

"It's more lightish red than pink" he said in defense.

"Same thing" she argued.

"No, I don't think so." He disagreed.

"Yeah, yeah" she said waving him off.

"Ferris Wheel?" he asked with a smile.

"Roller coaster" Maddy simply stated whipping the smile right off his face "then Ferris Wheel" she added making Steve jump from joy.

* * *

Due to excitement Steve didn't think to ask which roller coast they were going on till they arrived at 'The Screaming Oak' again. Steve tried to back out but Maddy just simply stated that if he does then no Ferris Wheel. He was convinced that Maddy planned this all out…which she probably did.

Steve shock nervously as the time came to get strapped into the ride and start ascending the track. Steve practically cut off Maddy's blood circulation in her arm well they descended screaming all the way. The rest of the ride was spent with Maddy wanting to hurt him. As they walked to the exit Maddy looked at her arm to find a large red mark left by Steve.

"Thanks for the souvenir" Maddy said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah…sorry about that" he responded rubbing the back of his head, she chuckled at the sight.

"It's fine, by the way it wasn't that bad now was it?" she asked.

"Huh?" Steve questioned before cluing in, "Not really, I'm still never going on there again though."

"See! I'll turn you from a chicken into a brave man soon enough."

"Now, off to the Ferris Wheel!" Steve said running off ahead.

"Hey! Wait up you goof!" Maddy yelled as she ran to catch up with him.

After a short run they got into line slightly out of breath. "I would figure you'd be scared of heights, know you." Maddy said looking at Steve with curiosity in her eyes.

"Surprisingly I actually find it quite calming" He said with a sweet smile.

Once they sat down in the small space they looked over at the sunset, it was kind of sad that the day was almost over before she couldn't even wait. Being alone at the carnival was very boring, but it was either that or get dragged to her parents meeting. As much of a pain Steve was, Maddy was glad to have him around at times, he was one of the few people who didn't listen to the popular bratty kids at school.

The feeling of pressure on her shoulder snapped Maddy out of her thoughts. She looked over to find a sleeping Steve laying on her. Now most a lot of girls would find this romantic, Maddy on the other hand thought that it would be a perfect time to use her fist.

Steve yelped rubbing his cheek, it just so happens that was the cheek she hit earlier as well. "If you wanna have a nap, go home and do it there!" Maddy said rather annoyed.

"But you're softer!" whined Steve.

"Well then get a girlfriend, I bet they'd be just as soft." Maddy argued.

"I doubt it."

"I agree you wouldn't be able to land a girlfriend" Teased Maddy.

"Oh come on! You know that's not what I meant" he pouted.

"Yeah, sure" Maddy said sarcastically.

"Says the girl who can't land a boyfriend"

"Not my fault all the guys love those sluts" Maddy mumbled.

Steve said nothing as the Ferris wheel stopped at the bottom again letting them out. As they headed off in a random direction, Steve asked "What's your favourite animal?"

"What's up with the random question" Maddy wondered.

"Well I've noticed that most people answer with cats or dogs sometime birds and with the stuffed animals around us…" He then gestured to the various games around with prizes hung up around them "…I was wondering what yours was!"

"Well what's yours?" she asked.

"Zebras, now stop avoiding the question! I bet it's kittens or something" he teased.

"No, actually it's giraffes" Maddy said with a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Okay then" Steve said looking around for something, "Ah hah!" he cheered.

"What?" she asked now curious. Steve said nothing as he dragged her over to a game stand.

It was a game where you are given three balls to knock over some pins. Maddy looked around at the prizes well Steve tried and failed his first shot and noticed that one of the prizes was a stuffed giraffe. She looked back at him as he was about to take his final shot, already failing the second shot and with his aim that's nothing surprising. He threw his hand up into the air and cheered as he scored the shot, surprising Maddy. He then held out his prize to her it of course was the stuffed giraffe.

"For you" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Um, thank you. But why?" She questioned.

"Just because" he said shrugging his shoulders.

AS they headed to the around the park Steve couldn't help but buy a bright green balloon, "so they would both have souvenirs" as he put it. The sun was almost completely gone by now as they reached the entrance way, Steve pulled out a camera and bagged Maddy for at least one photo to remember today by. After much arguing Steve managed to convince her to do so to make up for hitting him twice today.

"Fine, but only ONE you got that?" She asked annoyed by the pouting boy in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah now one moment well I find someone willing to take this picture" he said looking around. An elderly couple agreed to take the picture after complementing Steve's manners before he went back to sand beside her. Maddy tried to hide her face behind the giraffe but had it taken away from her and put on the bench behind them by Steve. After thanking the couple and storing the camera away Steve gave Maddy back her giraffe well receiving death glares from the girl. They walked out to the parking lot and spotted Maddy's parents by their car, she turned to look at him as the last of the sun disappeared.

"Guess I'll see you at school on Monday then" Maddy said feeling rather sad about leaving.

"You bet" he said with the stupid grin of his. "Today was fun; I hope we do it again sometime."

"Same here anyways, night" she said waving as she headed off to her parents. Steve waved back at her and watched her leave, he had a strange feeling that these happy days wouldn't last much longer. As the black car drove away down the street and out of sight he stared at the stars in the sky, Maddy too was looking out the window at the moon lit sky both of them hoping to spend another day at the carnival, just the two of them.

* * *

Side Note: Thank you to Bio team2 for the suggestion of a sequel. Sorry it took so long though...well at least I got it up. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors that are most likely in here.


End file.
